The conventional type of necktie hanger provides a plurality of hanging rods only with big round heads to keep the neckties from slipping down. This may prevent the necktie from dropping through the big round heads, but the necktie will slip down from either side of the rod when the center of gravity of the necktie is not exactly put on the rod.